


Candy

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: FictoberMF18 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Day 26, FictoberMF18, I should be doing my thesis, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Synesthesia, Synesthesic Keith (Voltron), but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Being able to see sounds, taste words and sniff voice tones was something interesting to live, but, in his case, where everything seem to get worse after his father’s death and the inevitable loneliness from his future, the colors had become opaque and offensive with time.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: FictoberMF18 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Candy

He never liked being part of discussions.

His senses overwhelmed at the different voices, getting higher, getting louder, getting more strident and colorful, getting blinding. It always was a chaos how his senses were stunned by so many things at a single time.

Being able to see sounds, taste words and sniff voice tones was something interesting to live, but, in his case, where everything seem to get worse after his father’s death and the inevitable loneliness from his future, the colors had become opaque and offensive with time. The color that sprouted with the sound of his name being pronounced starting to be painful and bleeding, so different from the gentleness and affection from his father’s voice that could comfort him with neutral, warm colors.

So, the words that fell from his lips also became bitter and bland, a few times finding kind of a relief in saying those words he used to tell his father frequently, a comforting taste and strangely sour in nostalgy somehow consoling him.

That, at least, until he saw the most beautiful color he had ever since in his life pouring out from a voice that little by little became more constant.

“Keith.”

His name, pronounced with a softness that felt like fill his mouth of cotton candy, dripping a red so alive and pretty that he can’t stop admiring, it made shivers run over every inch of his skin.

“Shiro...”

And his  name —tasting so sweet and similar to honey caramels, soothing his taste buds—, seemingly intermingled its silver color with the red that fell from his own name, couldn’t help but make him smile, his heart jumping in joy every time their eyes met.

No voice nor color, nor taste, could ever take away what he had given to him. Not the green freshness with the scent of rainforest Pidge had with her. Not the taste of freshly-made cake with a warm orange color Hunk caused with his voice. Not the horribly cloying blue color that blended with the smell from the ocean and sand every time Lance opened his mouth.

Nothing could compare to the warm carmine that bled from Shiro’s voice, that lightened and sweetened every time he pronounced his name, that seemed to heal every single wound that he had in his heart.

“Takashi...”

And only saying his name made him forget of all the flavors that had been forced inside his mouth, made him forget of the hardness and hatred that appeared in all the colors directed to him. It made him wish he could taste it over and over again knowing he could never get tired of the flavor, so affective, so comforting, so honest and radiant that could isolate him from reality to watch the beautiful view that opened up for him when he listened to his voice, so difficult to describe with words and so easy to fall captive and in love with him.


End file.
